Devices for preventing the barbed end of a fishing hook from snagging on submerged vegetation, rocks and other items while being pulled through the water have been proposed in the past. Some of these devices have clever guards for enclosing the hook and attached bait during casting and retrieving. A tendency of the hook to catch within the guard itself has, perhaps, limited the acceptance of such devices by fishermen.